


道是无晴却有晴

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 保守无情Kai x 风流多情马。勇马连睡了Kaito的两个妹妹，Kaito不爽，回头把勇马睡了的故事。有茄打酱油。
Relationships: Kaito/VY2 Yuuma (Vocaloid), 冰刀





	道是无晴却有晴

（一）  
夜深人静，风雅海人一袭宽松的睡衣，轻手轻脚推开了宿舍一楼的浴室门。  
此时学生以悉数散尽，整个浴室白惨惨空落落，间或的水滴声中，弥漫着自来水的氯味混合着墙壁微微霉味的气息。  
浴室尽头，拐角见一男厕，内有隔间数个，因厕所位置落得偏僻，又是在12号楼12号浴室内，便屡有闹鬼的传闻，半夜更是无人光顾。  
然而海人并不信这个，他脚底生风，接近厕所尽头的隔间时，手熟练地插入裤袋，确认该带的装备都有带——如果真的有鬼神，那它应该反被人类吓哭，毕竟人之邪恶，放纵起来足以到达惊天地泣鬼神的地步——海人灵巧地搭上门把手，利落地一把拉开，隔间内坐在马桶盖上的人见势反射性地站起来。  
“不必了，”他伸手按下他黑亮的发顶，另一只手两下子揭开自己的裤带：“你坐着就好了，舔。”

山叶勇马是文学院二年级出了名的花心帅哥，凭借七分外貌，三分诗才，自打入学女朋友就从未断过。这种人，本是跟医学院四年级醉心科研不涉风月的风雅海人毫无交集的，偏偏这勇马谈了个同年级小美女，转眼两个月谈崩，又火速谈了个低年级小萌妹，寒假过后开学没几天，久别重逢的小情侣还没温存明白，便意外喜提验孕棒两条杠。  
可怜这妹子才一年级，一时间吓破了胆，想到高中老师对早恋的妖魔渲染，又不敢告诉家人朋友，越想越怕，索性拉黑了男友，只哭着给亲哥——风雅海人打电话。  
亲哥不愧是亲哥，白大褂一脱，立刻从实验室里冲了出来，好言安抚一番，淡定告知事不大，口风严些即可，又找借口向学校请了假，立刻叫车陪着去了附近最好的医院。  
也许是老天眷顾，检测结果下来，竟是一场虚惊。然而这妹子胆子薄，竟再也不肯继续谈下去了。只托哥哥跟男友讲一声自此分手，顺带透露出，这勇马的上一任，那个仅谈了两个月的露水女友，好死不死，正是海人的另一个妹妹。

一向淡定的风雅海人这下可不淡定了，自家两个如花似玉的掌上明珠，竟被这样一个浊物给骗去，还“玩弄”到这种地步！岂止心理憋屈，简直就是奇耻大辱！海人越想越忿，送妹妹回去后，就立刻叫了那惹祸精出来，也顾不得什么体面，就约在他宿舍楼，12号楼底楼的厕所见。到时以便避开他人，见面先揍他两拳。  
海人至今还记得那个阴暗潮湿的，毫无美感的地方，第一次见到勇马的画面。  
拳头终究没挥出去，倒是猜到了些许这个人情史累累的原因。  
虽好像是午睡初醒，只穿着T恤短裤，柔软的黑色短发还微乱着，身材腰身却是掩不住的，线条不缓不急，刚刚好停在了少年鲜活又富有张力的完美火候。再看脸，如果说眉目如画已经不算稀奇，可这人的五官又不知怎么组的，天生自带一股子青涩之态，举手投足间又千百种风情流转。抬眼时天真烂漫，颔首时我见犹怜。  
——哪里是浊物，分明就是尤物。  
勇马早已在电话中知道来人是什么身份，此时不知找他来何事，不敢造次，只咬着唇，微微低眉移开目光，等着对方开口。  
海人感到血液冲得耳膜嗡嗡作响。他知道这种感觉是什么。勇马确实好看，但这不是重点，世上从不乏好看之人。令他真正恐惧的是，那种强烈到无以复加的感觉——  
——想跟他做。  
没错，从不感情用事的风雅海人，十分清楚自己不喜欢女人，以及，喜欢什么样的男人。  
稳住。海人暗暗深呼吸，好不容易将跑至下体的魂儿重新拉回至大脑：  
“抱歉打扰，你女朋友不想再继续了，托我跟你说一下。”  
勇马猛然抬头，眼睛里满是疑惑：“为什么？”  
“告诉你原因，不准往外说。”  
海人将风波前后，悉数跟勇马说了一遍，顺便夸大了些自己的伟大作用。勇马虽然情史颇丰，可社会经验却是几乎为零，也没见过这阵仗，自然被讲得点头如捣蒜。  
“那个……”得知被甩的前因后果后，勇马眼圈泛起了红：“她还好吗？我想看看她。”  
“人家不想见你。”  
“那，我给她买东西，做补偿，可以吗？”  
“算了吧，你就此消失，就是最好的补偿了。”  
勇马看上去真的要哭了。海人看热闹不嫌事大，索性抱着手臂欣赏起了他那泣容——好一幅情种模样，还真是画中人托生了。  
“那……”画中人突然拽住海人衣袖，吓得海人一激灵：“这些日子，替我照顾她，可以吗？你想要什么好处，我都给你。”  
好处——这个词有如一石投水，海人脑内好不容易平复下来的湖面，瞬间哗然镜碎，水花四溅。所有的碎片熙熙攘攘，都无序而疯狂地向他叫嚷着同一句话：机会来了。  
难忍脑内的喧嚣，海人反手抓起勇马的手腕：  
“我要的，你可给得起？”  
“你要什么？”  
海人足足用了半分钟，才略微得以压住狂乱的思绪，佯装冷静，幽幽开口：  
“你上学期睡了我两个亲妹妹，这学期，换我睡你。你可愿意？”  
勇马似乎有点困惑，低头看看自己，又上下瞄瞄海人，似乎在理解那话，又似乎斟酌量那条件。海人屏气凝神等着，脑内飞速预设着对方无数种反应和应对方式，每多等一秒，仿佛在地狱之火上煎熬。  
然而对方的回答却超出了他的所有预料。  
“睡我可以，但你说我‘睡’了你妹，我不同意。”话毕顿了顿，乌黑的眼睛抬头直视海人：“我们是正常谈恋爱，正常发生关系，你那用词，仿佛把人家女孩子当作受害者一样，既污名化了我，又不尊重她们，我不接受。”  
——what，关注点竟然是这个？！  
海人万万没想到，这么个毛没长齐的学弟，竟然正面给自己的话里挑起了刺儿，这也倒奇。于是一时间情欲未定，求胜欲先起：  
“呵，逻辑满分嘛，怪不得你每次谈个对象都不超过三个月。想必日常也是就着日常小事，没少跟你女朋友讲理吧？女人是讲理的生物？”  
“女人当然是讲理的！只是需要动之以情晓之以理，不过这‘情’无论男女，都是要讲的。古人说‘人情练达即文章’，可曾说过‘仅限女子’了？你若不喜欢女人，还是少对她们发表意见吧，免得妖魔化人家。”  
“哈，我虽爱男，可四年来尚知洁身自好，倒是你，喜欢女人，就整天泡在脂粉堆里拈花惹草？你可知古人也说’万恶淫为首‘？”  
“与之对应的是’百善孝为先’，又说’不孝有三，无后为大’，下面我不说了。你自己好好掂量掂量，拿这话来压我之前，小心自己先被烫。”  
海人被这家伙气得牙痒痒，又不知话题怎会偏到这等奇怪的方向，还好此时电话救命般地响起，是同学来问个医学问题。海人接完电话，定定神，看回勇马：  
“我事情多，懒得跟你这种直男理论。说来你也同意了我睡你，不如今晚就在这里见，不可食言。”  
“没问题，哦对了，你跟我这样算什么？恋人算不上，算半个炮友？若是炮友的话，我继续找女朋友，你可别瞎掺合。”  
“谁有兴趣管你那花柳事，只是管好你的下半身要紧，今天搞出人命，明天别传给我个什么惊喜，搞走我们两条命。”  
“好好好，我防范着就是了。不说了，晚上见。不过讲好，劳防用品你自备，毕竟你这种圣人，最懂得怎么让自己出淤泥而不染的，对不？”  
说罢拔脚离开，留海人一个人暗暗咬牙。半晌，方想起给妹妹回拨电话，通报一下情况，当然中间隐去了炮友之事。  
终于踏出12号楼大门时，已是下午了，冬日的日光倾泻而下，灿烂异常，照得世界活色生香。  
虽说跟勇马好一顿不带脏字的互骂，双双落了个狗血淋头，但这桩交易——血赚啊！他同意了！！还有什么比这更美好的呢！  
想到这，海人不禁喜上眉梢，笑溢嘴角，同时内心暗暗自嘲，果然是两个妹妹的亲哥，连审美都是如出一辙。不过那家伙……可能是对风雅家的人都有奇异的化学反应吧！那种无法忽视的强烈的性吸引，若能抵挡得住，大概才是真的世外高人。

（二）  
午夜北风骤起，一楼的隔间内却春光旖旎。距离第一次见面只隔了两个星期，可良宵却在这里共度了好几起。此时勇马衣衫半退，单膝跪在马桶上，一手颤颤巍巍撑着墙。海人立于其后，手扶稳他，单刀直入。  
“唔……轻一点……好痛……”大概今天状态不佳，初一试水，勇马便哆嗦起来。  
海人笑：  
“哪里痛？说出来，不然我不明白。”  
“……嗯……五脏六腑，好像要被搅烂一般。”  
“哦，我那么厉害？”  
说罢一顶，整个没入。  
“啊！等、疼……呜呜……”  
“安静点，我要动了。”  
“等、等下，真的好疼，海人，求求你……”勇马挣扎起来，声音里也带上了哭腔，似乎真的怕了。  
“好。”  
海人意外地发了慈悲，停了下来。大概是因为他真的很喜欢勇马在含着他的东西时唤他名字。那种无意间带着委屈、嗔怒的纤细声线，带来莫名的亲密感，仿佛是恋人之间私密的软语呢喃。  
正因如此，海人暂时忍住了想立刻进出他的冲动，一手下探，浅浅按压他饱胀的承欢的穴口，另一手上攀，轻柔地抚摸起了他汗涔涔的后背。  
“你新女友，最近可找到了？”  
勇马轻咳了一声，微微偏了偏头，刚才那柔软娇媚的声线影消无踪：  
“找到个鬼。托你的福，最近毫无欲望，快成性冷淡了！”  
“也是辛苦你了呢。”  
“少在那说风凉话。对了你们基佬，做时就这感觉？一点舒服感都没的。”  
“哈，你想要舒服吗？来做我正牌男友啊。我医学生，能三分钟把你搞得爽上天。”  
“免了，老子对干男人不感兴趣。”  
“清醒一点，我还是指你被我干。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“她还好吗？”  
“谁？”  
“你妹。”  
“现在不是说这个的时候，不跟你聊了，我要动了。”  
“啊，别——唔！”  
海人将自己尽数抽出，又一个弧线顶入，成功地逼起了勇马一记战栗，一声破音。  
接着，海人不给他说话的时间，手指掐住他的腰身，加大力道，顺势密集肏弄。真不能怪他下手狠，今天的那家伙身体里热得异常，紧得邪乎，像只无底肉洞，温柔乡一般把自己尽数纳入，只知吞咽，不爱吐出，他就算定力再好，忍到现在，也算是仁至义尽了。  
勇马挣扎不脱，哭叫无用，后只得随着海人的动作，狼狈跪下受肏，整个人像条被捞上岸的鱼，徒劳地零落喘息换气。海人在一次深度的入侵后，双手环住勇马的躯干，把他拉住，结结实实钉在自己的热物上，又俯身，将自己的脸贴近他的后颈，张口轻轻地啃咬他的皮肤，让自己的眼耳鼻舌均被他的气味所包围，心亦想他，脑亦想他，很快将自己积压的情欲交给了他。  
快感强烈，酣畅淋漓。海人在余韵中闭眼回味了几秒，才恋恋不舍地抽离，开始清理。  
发现不对劲时，是看到了纸巾上红白相间的液体。  
海人一向自诩操作规范，勇马耐受力也属于强的，第一次下来都毫发无伤。怎么这回……  
海人突然想起勇马打一开始就在喊痛。自己却强行当他是撒娇。又忽想起这货性子倔强得很，不是真疼紧了，一般不开口的。  
慌忙拉人起来，拿开他捂脸的手，只见双颊透红，满面泪痕汗液交错，伸手一摸额头，竟是发起了高热。  
可能是近日总在这小地方做的缘故。海人欲火焚身，自然不觉得冷，而勇马只是守约陪君子而已，自己则一次也没有兴奋过，不仅如此，有几次还几乎衣衫全开，难免哪次闪失，受了风寒。  
此时海人别的也顾不得了，急忙为他擦汗，整理衣裳：“你这不行，跟我到我宿舍，我那有暖炉，还有药。”  
“不用，我走了。去你那做什么，在你室友面前再丢一次脸？”勇马白他一眼。似乎刚才软语哀求的可爱模样，只存在于做爱的瞬间。  
“我没室友。”海人忙着为他擦拭血迹，不假思索脱口而出。  
“啊？”勇马愣住。  
海人的动作突然一停，完了，说漏了。  
“刚、刚搬走的。大四出国。哎！”  
万幸扯了个谎，圆过去了。原来这事儿有个来头，是几天前勇马说膝盖疼，问海人可不可以换个有床的地方做。海人以寝室有人为借口回绝了。实则海人寝室并无他人，他这样推脱，尽是因为一个很简单的原因。  
他怕。  
炮友，除了性外，理应是什么也没有。勇马对这一点倒是贯彻得不错。还能一边做一边聊天，今天甚至还聊到了自己的前女友。  
而海人……则越来越惊恐地发现，自己做不到，死也做不到。白天不去想他已经拼尽全力了，更是无法做到抱勇马时从他嘴里听到其他人的名字，哪怕是自己亲爱的妹妹也不行。  
所以他迟迟不想带人到自己寝室，不想让他的枝蔓覆盖到自己的生活，不想太过想他，不想……  
只允许自己在那个闹鬼的小隔间里失态，大概就是他自设的最后的底线。  
谁料，这个底线，在今天勇马的一场烧面前，不堪一击，分崩离析。  
外面下起了薄雪，海人把帽子围巾都给了勇马，连扶带抱，给从12号楼运到了5号楼，塞进了自己的单人床铺。之后又是烧水又是喂退烧药，连私处的伤口也用药好生敷了。安顿好病号，打算关灯离去时，被一只手伸出来捉住。  
“你去哪睡？”  
“你别管我。”  
“地上凉，你上来，这里挤挤也睡得下。”  
“快别闹了，你好好养病就得了。”  
“你给我暖床，不好么？”  
这句话简直核能，虽明知只是友好请他分享半边卧榻的法子，但这话到了海人耳朵里，简直像太过于像是调情。算了，想入非非不如从命，海人扔了外套，爬上床来。勇马往里靠靠，分他一半被子。  
二人并排躺下后，再直男如勇马好像终于也意识到这样有点太暧昧了，红了耳朵，只翻身拿背对着海人，不再讲话。  
海人关了灯，也侧过身去，面朝他：  
“你不是问我妹妹怎么样吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“她挺好的。你说的那几款裙子都给她买了，果然疯了似的喜欢。最近迷上了篮球，又送她一篮球，这下可好，三天两头往体育馆跑，好像早就忘记了自己身高一米六。”  
勇马笑得被子微微乱颤：“不错不错，你再给她买套篮球服，让她也早点忘了我这个渣男。”  
“好的，”海人坏笑着伸出手捅捅他后腰：“一套五晚。”  
“敲竹杠啊你！”勇马回身给了他一肘，又立即背过身去：“好烦，我睡了！”  
海人含笑，为他拉好被子，自己也躺回了。窗外依然风雪大作，勇马的身体近在咫尺，像小火炉一般散发着温暖的气息，也不知是谁给谁暖床。一切美好宁静得像一场梦一样。海人盯着天花板，刚才伸出的捅他的手还没撤回来，只消向上几寸，再轻轻一带，便能一把搂住他的腰，拥他入怀。  
——像任何恋人一样。  
……罢了，不能想。  
今晚已经越界了。海人缩回了手。

（三）  
次日清早，海人早早起床，摸一下勇马身子，似乎已经不那么热了，于是下楼买好饭，备好药，留好字条，落荒而逃。  
周末实验室不开，海人只能跑去了图书馆，随便找本书，心神不宁地看。  
——总之，白天不要跟他纠缠，忘掉他，忘掉他，忘掉他。  
——又何曾忘得掉！  
一上午，只看了两页书，没有勇马的消息。海人坐立不安，继续泡图书馆，又害怕这病号一个人在宿舍有什么事，掏出手机想问，又想起平时白天都无联系，突然关心又太僭越，纠结一番终于作罢。  
心烦意乱，正巧碰到了来图书馆找资料的同学神威乐步，索性一起去食堂吃午饭。顺便转移一下注意力。  
谁知就在二楼稀稀拉拉的人群里，一眼便见到了那家伙，精神状态看着还不错，正跟两个男生坐同一桌，好像也是同学。  
啊太好了他还活着。  
不对，应该是真见鬼啊怕什么来什么。  
海人低头目不斜视走过，本装作没看见，结果好死不死被勇马认了出，远远叫了一声名字，还隔空挥了个手打招呼。  
尴尬地敷衍着回应了一下，海人拿好饭，就快步去找座了，恨不坐到离勇马最远的那桌。  
很快神威端着盘子来入座，却一直频频伸头看餐厅的另一侧。  
“嘿，那人谁？”  
“哪个？”海人装作不解，埋头吃饭。  
“刚才跟你打招呼的那个。”  
“学弟，不太熟。”  
“哪个班的？叫什么？”  
海人皱眉，啪地一声放下筷，瞟了他一眼，拿杯喝水：  
“说了不熟了。问那么多干嘛，看上他了？”  
“没，”神威吐舌笑笑：“我就是想……能不能介绍给我妹当对象，啊哈哈……”  
海人差不点一口水喷了。  
救命，真是大千世界无奇不有，这人已经睡了我两个妹妹了，你这憨批竟然还想把自己妹妹送去给人睡？！  
——当然这话只能在心里骂，万万说不出口。知道太多了真难受，憋得海人又拿起杯子猛灌两大口水。  
“哎，你看你看，是不是就这人！”神威来了劲儿，兴致勃勃给海人展示手机里的照片：“都是我妹拍的，她一直想要他的联系方式，刚好你认识！快告诉我，我请你吃饭！我把我妹丑照发了朋友圈，她已经跟我置气三天了，我若能给她搞到这个，她绝对会消气了！”  
海人看了半眼，意兴阑珊：  
“你歇歇吧，人家有对象了。”  
“绝——对没有！”神威胸有成竹，神秘兮兮晃着手机：“我妹说了，这两周都没见他身边有异性，就算有也是分了，正单着呢！”  
海人突然一股无名火。  
“说了有就是有，你别问了，唧唧歪歪的烦不烦。”  
“难不成，你……”神威摸着下巴，看着海人，一脸意味深长。  
“我怎么？”海人怕他有所察觉，突然有点心慌。  
“……说的是网恋对象？”  
靠！就知道他没那么神奇的感知能力！写作神威乐步读作神经大条！

晚上，海人在宿舍倒腾，将另一张床收拾好，铺上被褥，放好枕头。请神容易送神难，再加勇马这一病，之前那个厕所小隔间是万万去不得了。在自己宿舍里做，倒也无不可，只是……再挤一张床而不能相拥的话，无疑是痛苦的折磨。  
时针指向晚上10点，这是海人允许自己可以给勇马发消息的最早时间。  
才拿起手机，宿舍门便咚咚响起。  
“Surprise！”门一开，勇马就一下子跳了进来：“我来找你了！意不意外惊不惊喜！”  
“你还是少给我点儿惊吓为好。烧退了吗？”虽是深夜，海人却感觉灰暗的一天登时明亮了起来。虽然内心欢欣无比，表情得依然平静冷淡。他拉过勇马，摸了摸他脖子和额头：“还有点热，不能大意，继续吃药。”  
“好好好，哇你搞新床了？”勇马轻盈蹿过去，好奇看看，见床边有一凳，拉过来往上一坐，又突然弹起来，假装转去看窗，不说话。  
这点小动作又岂能瞒过海人的眼睛，他快步向前，轻拍拍他：“那里还疼吗？我看看。”  
“不不不用，没事，不疼……”  
“不行！”  
勇马似乎被海人吓到了，靠着墙壁噤了声。  
海人翻出医用手套：“我实习时，看过无数病人裸体，你这不算什么，过来。”  
终究是看了。裂口清晰可见，仍未消肿，所幸今天没有加重。海人心中暗骂自己，又万般心疼。又给补了一回药，给他衣裤穿好。  
“抱歉，都是我不好，这几天不做了，你愿意过来的话，就在这蹭个暖气睡个觉也可以。”  
勇马点点头，停了停，低头摆弄了一会儿衣襟，突然开口：“那……那你想要的话，我给你口，也是可以的……”  
海人差点以为自己听岔了。  
啥情况？这家伙跟自己做又没有快感，以前若放他一晚，他则是能乐上天的，这会子竟主动请战？  
海人不禁又上去摸摸他头：“怎么，发了一场烧，脑子烧坏掉了？”  
勇马躲开他的手，抬头狡黠一笑：“没，我有事求你。”  
——靠，就知道事出反常必有妖！  
“说吧，什么事？”  
“嘿嘿，你先把衬衫撩起来。”  
没等海人明白过来，勇马已经举起手机，咔擦咔擦拍了几张照片，然后就美滋滋乐呵呵，躲到了一旁开始发消息。  
“搞什么啊，神秘兮兮的。”海人理好衬衫，凑过去看。  
“没！”勇马心情极好，发完消息把手机一扔：“网恋对象，她喜欢八块腹肌，我还没练出来，先借你的用用。”  
哦，原来如此，多大点事。  
等等——网恋对象？？？

晚上10点40分，学校bbs发泄墙。  
“杀千刀的神威乐步你就不能给我立个好点的flag！！！”

（四）  
勇马因伤获得了几日清闲，也不知是不是那张腹肌照的作用，跟网恋对象进展神速，不到一个月，就约了周末在校外某家餐厅见面。  
见面太快，腹肌自然是没准备好的，勇马思来想去，终是临阵犯怂，又来求海人做自己替身去面基。海人听了这狗腿点子差不点吐血三升，在勇马软磨硬泡威逼色诱之下，勉强同意。  
周日中午，西餐厅，海人穿着熨得笔挺的衬衣，静静等候勇马那位叫“Stella”的对象的降临。据勇马呈出来的照片，是个长发长腿的清新美女。  
真是，这算什么鬼，帮着炮友泡妹？  
而且这个“炮友”——海人目光移动，落在了坐在餐厅角落的勇马身上。正好也是白衫，袖子清爽地半挽起，露出一截完美的小臂，手掌轻轻撑在下颌，正对着窗外凝神，侧颜既英气又秀气。  
——他真的以为我比他更有魅力？  
海人哑然失笑。有些人，偏就是天生丽质而不自知。  
“你好。”  
海人猛然回过神，发现一女孩站在桌对面，长发长腿，亭亭玉立，正是勇马那照片上的人。  
互相问候后，为女孩放好包，又叫服务生备酒点菜。瞟了一眼角落的勇马，那货似乎颇为满意，得意洋洋地对着海人比V字形手势。  
海人暗自笑他，又很快将注意力转回席上，跟美女谈笑风生。  
按照剧本，若是外貌OK，下面只要随便交谈几句，就可以找借口溜之大吉，然后勇马“恰好路过”，“无心插柳”。  
然而，一念间，仿佛被魔鬼劫持了大脑，海人却忽然冒出了个奇怪的想法。  
——勾引她。  
只要让她爱上自己，勇马……就不会有机会了吧？  
而且看这女生望着自己的眼神，事情还是……把握很大。  
几轮说笑，相谈甚欢，海人赶在勇马现身之前，欠身起来，没有按照剧本的预设来，而是压低声音飞快说话：  
“对不起，我不是Yuuma，我叫Kaito，你在他的朋友圈的点赞列表里就能看到我的号。先失陪了。”  
然后在美女诧异的目光中，一脸镇定，卖完队友，转身就走。  
如果她对自己有意，自会来加好友；如果无意，那一番话也可被理解为一个礼貌的自我介绍，进可攻退可守，甚好甚好。  
“等等。”  
美女突然发话。  
海人猛地站住。  
“对不起，我也不是Stella，这位才是。”  
海人惊诧转身，美女正将背后桌上一稍矮的姑娘请过来，后者纤细瘦弱，清淡文静，只是，右腿的假肢清晰可见。  
海人目瞪口呆，不由得望向勇马，后者好像也看明白了，起身走来。  
两个女孩循着海人目光看去，立刻捂住嘴巴。  
好一个网络诈骗双向揭发现场。  
海人尴尬之时，勇马却笑了，他自然地向海人和美女挥挥手：“愣着干嘛！快走快走，想当我俩的电灯泡吗？”  
二位灯泡就这样被强行赶离了修罗场。  
“你往哪个方向走，Kaito？”餐厅门口，美女温柔询问。  
“有急事先走一步，抱歉。”  
海人飞快抽身离去，实在顾不得他人，脑内满满的都是他刚卖的那个人。  
天哪他好聪明，而且定力也太好了！难道……真的毫不在乎？又或是……他本来就是来者不拒万物均可？反正我这个男的说要睡他时他也没拒绝不是么。  
罢了罢了，关我屁事。  
海人烦躁地揉了揉太阳穴，加快脚步。  
猜测了一天勇马跟那妹子的后续，下午，意外收到勇马的消息。  
“我晚上去你那睡。甜品吃不饱啊，好饿，求给我买吃的。”  
海人的心一阵小激动。飞快回复：  
“没问题，进展如何？”  
“挺好的，在看电影。”  
“信了你的鬼。你这人有对象能忍住不去开房？说实话。”  
“……算你狠。我不来电她。”  
“那就得了，跟她分手就好了。”  
“不好吧？”  
“你在搞行为艺术？”  
“海人，她是我对象，网恋对象也是我对象。我不会草率对待任何一个跟我恋爱的人，无论她现实中如何，我都要认真相处一下再说。”  
“别了吧，你俩的可能性微乎其微，对于没可能的人，你还要在上面牺牲时间不成？”  
“我可以。”  
屏幕上突然弹出好友申请。是中午那个漂亮的长发女孩，  
海人盯着那条申请发了会儿呆，终归摇摇头，叹口气，点下了“拒绝”。又返回勇马的聊天界面，打下三个字：  
“我不能。”

之后的时间默默地流逝，学期已经过了大半。勇马跟Stella依然没有分手的意思，海人也并未再开口过问那摊闲事。  
只是，越来越少地找勇马做了。  
虽然是炮友，虽然承诺过不在乎，但那个女友的存在——即使海人觉得他俩没戏——却像一根刺，令他烦恼不已。他岂止是在意，简直要在意疯了。没来头的精神洁癖日益加重。  
若没有网恋这码事就好了。  
或者，若时间慢一点，再慢一点，也是好的。这样学期结束之时，那个两清之日，就能晚一点到来。  
喜欢他？  
可能吧。  
告白？  
怎么可能。  
他曾经很不理解勇马的某些行为。认识初期，上床时还直问过他为什么不停找女友，那时还互相看不顺眼，也不互相好好说话，那家伙瞎jb答了一句说，三个月没有性生活，还不如死了。  
于是海人一边做一边骂他浪，他一边喘一边骂海人装。  
后来关系变好了，有一次，海人说你知道吗我会脑补你没有恋爱史的样子。  
他回了一句说没事你知道吗我也会脑补你变性了的样子。  
最后当然又是被干了个惨。  
而这起网恋事件，让海人至少理解了一件事，就是他们的恋爱观截然相反。自己是思前想后，不合适绝不付出感情，而勇马则是无所畏惧，从来不惮于付出感情。表现在性事上，自然是一个保守一个开放了。  
——还真是水火不容。  
罢了，红尘一场，万般烦恼皆因情所生，与其沉迷于颠倒梦想，不如舍而无情。每次牵肠挂肚时，海人都本能地这样暗示自己。毕竟，两个截然相反的个体，纵使有再多交集，终只是孽缘而已。

（五）  
天气逐渐转暖，窗外的绿色也越来越浓。雷阵雨经常午夜倾盆而下，海人不得不半夜跑去阳台，抢着把花搬进，待雨过，再搬出。  
又是这样一个湿淋淋的一个晚上，阳台的海人突然听到门响，回头看时，竟是勇马推门不约而至。  
好像喝了一些酒，扶墙就要吐，把海人吓得一个箭步从阳台冲进屋直接拿花盆接。  
还好没吐出来，反倒海人，被连人带盆一起抓了去，直接按倒在了床上。  
还没反应过来自己竟然被这家伙压了，海人视野中便出现了勇马那张放大的脸。  
“你最近，怎么不找我做了？”  
“啊？”  
海人乍一听没反应过来他在说什么。  
勇马没答，自顾自跪坐到了海人身上，竟呜呜地哭开了。  
“好久都没有了，难过死了，她我不敢碰，你又不给我，最近一次像样的经历还是几个月前跟你妹的那次！你们是串通好的吗！呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
海人这才闹了个明白。忽又想到他那句“三个月没有性生活不如死了”的名言，不由得忍俊不禁。他拉起勇马的手，安抚地拍拍：  
“你跟她……没有？”  
“没有！女孩子家的，我又不是真心喜欢，哪敢那么随便！”  
“那你跟我……也从来没有爽到过吧。”  
“我不知道！有时候你动时我会有一点点爽，有时候又没有，我也不知道为什么……呜呜呜呜……”  
天，真的吗？这话臊得海人整个脸都烧起来。说话人坦荡荡地没觉得耻，可自己却奇怪地害羞起来，仿佛被揭穿什么秘密一般。  
“对了，”勇马突然想起什么一般，泪汪汪抓住海人衣领：“你不是说过你可以把我弄高潮吗？求你帮我弄一次，我帮你搬花，给你买饭，明天骑车送到你实验室门口！”  
啥？等等——这路子太野，海人又被惊没了话儿。  
“我就知道……”看海人没反应，勇马只当他不肯，抽噎了一声起来，放了海人领子，双手摸到海人腰间，改解海人皮带：“那不然，你让我上一次好了！我被你上了这么多次，也差不多知道是怎么一回事。大不了日后补偿你就是了！”  
这记重磅炸弹终于把海人魂儿炸开了，他如梦初醒，猛捶床铺，大笑出声。苍天啊，他的勇马——怎么可以这么灾难性地可爱！这副模样，让人怎么招架，除了狠狠疼爱！  
“好好好，给你弄。”海人笑够了，总算顺好气儿，把勇马从自己身上摘下来，贴近他耳朵：“但要先说好，一会儿你想反悔，可是不能的！”  
“谁会反悔……唔！”  
海人没等他话说完，便翻身将他压住，狠狠吻上了他的脖子。  
接着是耳垂，喉结，颈窝，锁骨……一路啃咬，蜿蜒吸吮。最后到达半起立的乳首，先是舔舐，再轻咬磨齿，另一边则用手指一夹，碾磨拉扯。  
勇马很快受不了了，身体像触电一般地轻轻哆嗦。  
“海人……帮我随便弄弄就行了……为什么……做这么多……”  
“安静，哪有那么多为什么。”  
想亲吻他，环抱他，抚遍他的全身，再进入他的身体，狠狠疼他，爱他，让他在自己怀里又痛又快乐……哪里是勇马想做，分明是他自己想做而已！之前一直压抑再压抑的渴望，如同燎原之火，从地底喷薄而出，顷刻灼遍万物，万劫不复。  
用舌描摹过紧致的小腹，很快进行到了胯骨。三下将那薄裤除了，虎口架在膝盖后面，一举将那双腿高高架起。这里没人看见，不怕留下痕迹，海人便肆意埋头去吸，勇马羞得哭着挣扎，但无济于事，两腿内侧的嫩肉上很快被盖戳一样留下了层层叠叠的红痕。  
海人继续吸吮他的会阴，用舌玩弄他的卵囊，甚至连耻毛都梳理了一遍，偏是不碰重点。  
勇马架不住海人的猥亵，又情欲难解，憋得眼泪扑簌扑簌掉，直求海人帮他排解。  
“可以，那你先把这个放进去。”  
说罢拿出一个尺寸颇伟的玩具，把勇马吓得摇头哭出声，说太粗了不行不行。  
海人说哦反悔啦，那我来给你放？我一秒就可以捅到底。  
吓得勇马忙说不要，只接过东西和润滑剂，磨磨蹭蹭打开腿，涨红着脸慢慢自己摸索着放。  
海人耐心奇佳，好整以暇坐在一旁欣赏，待他完全都放入时，才夸了一句好孩子，慢悠悠过来，双手握住勇马差不点软掉的性器，奖赏般地轻柔套弄。  
可这点力道对于三个月没有高潮的勇马来说有如隔靴搔痒，远远不够。他开始扭动身体，摩擦那手：  
“海人，太轻了，用力点，再快一点，呜呜……”  
海人装没听见。  
勇马被不上不下吊着，生不如死，快要被逼疯。第三次开口求时，终闻海人应了句：  
“喔，好。”  
然后体内的物件便被突然抽离，再狠狠一个快速连根捅进。  
“啊！！！”勇马身子剧烈一弓，一段声音被顶得破喉而出。接着，没等他适应，海人便迅速将他翻了个身让他跪趴，一把抽了假物，迅速填上自己的真身，开始大力抽插，凶猛肏干。  
“现在还嫌轻吗？”  
勇马又羞又恼，摇头大哭，被顶得数次要掉下床去，又被拖回，来回往复，挣脱不得。这是他第一次勃起着被插，感觉陌生而可怕，身体不觉疼，只觉胀，前端早已充血鼓胀，胸口两点被床单蹭得痛胀，后门更是被搞得大敞，那热物有如火棍，横行霸道，翻搅攮捣，干得那穴淫水四溅，塞进翻出。  
勇马被肏得两腿发软，屡次似要夹不住那异物，也不管丢不丢脸了，哭着开口求饶。  
结果只求得屁股上的一巴掌。  
“腿并上。”  
没等勇马反应，双腿并被人强硬合拢，又被突然按住后颈，令胸膛整个都贴向床铺，以这样一个腰身塌陷臀部高举的羞耻姿势，再度迎接了一顿结实硬操。  
这体位令感觉强烈了数倍不止。勇马魂魄似被顶得飞出体外，眼泪和喘息再一次不争气地迸了出来。  
迷乱中被海人一把抓住了手，带到自己的小腹，竟真的能恐怖地摸到那进出的硬物，几次仿佛都要顶穿腹壁，破膛而出。  
很快，勇马便被折腾得浑身是汗，头脑停转，陷入恍惚。感觉自己快要被这样肏死之时，丝丝奇感却似有若无，从隐秘之处悄然生出——先是模糊，随后清楚，最后随着海人集中攻势，逐渐放大，刹那席卷全身。勇马失声惊叫，逸出口来的竟是浪吟。  
在又一阵密集的无情贯穿后，海人终于停下来，将枪头往前列腺那隅一抵，握住勇马的性器迅速撸动，很快，勇马便招架不住，哭着泄了一身，同时肠道阵阵痉挛，也被精液淋了个透。  
“爽吗？你女朋友不会跟你玩这个吧？”  
勇马以手遮脸，被过于强烈的高潮激得身体一抽一抽的，好半天说不出话。  
海人贴近他汗津津的额角：  
“等你歇好了，第二轮我们换个温柔一点的如何？”  
勇马这才恢复些许力气出声：  
“差点被你玩死了……还用道具，过分了啊……”  
“幼稚，没那东西你才会被玩死。”海人笑：“这不是扩张了之后挺顺滑嘛？不然又要像上次那样出血了。”  
勇马不语，偏过脸去，只留给海人一个通红的耳根。  
当晚，二人纠缠到深夜，除了接吻几乎什么都做了。海人在休息过后，又一骨碌翻身起来，单用唇舌和手指把勇马搞去了一次；之后勇马挣扎着爬起，把海人按倒在床，坐到他身上把他榨了个干净；再后又意外发现那道具还会震动，于是又是一阵血雨腥风……  
最后宾主尽欢雨歇云收之时，勇马已是一下体的精液，大腿和乳侧全是海人小心或存心留下的深深浅浅吻痕。  
海人则是一身的汗，后背尽是抓痕，右肩膀上还有一处勇马被干得受不了时乱咬出的牙印。  
二人身子亏得最后连拿个水也互相支使了半天，最后交颈而眠，将收拾现场的灾难性工作留给一夜黑甜之后的明天。

（六）  
这么“不道德”的事一出，恋爱自然没脸谈下去了，第二天，勇马终于决定把Stella约出来，郑重开始谈分手。  
地点还是初次见面的餐厅。海人没有去，毕竟这种事，并不需要炮友现场帮忙的。  
——然而远程帮忙还是可行的。  
海人掐着时间，蹲在宿舍阳台上，紧张兮兮发着消息。  
“说了吗？”  
“还没，好难，完全不知怎么开口。”  
“你们都吃了半个小时了！别怂啊，按稿子说！”  
“唉你哪里知道！她的猫昨受伤了，不手术就会死。她哭了好几起，现在我俩筹钱呢，试问这种时候我可怎么说！”  
“……”  
海人放下手机，欲哭无泪地一下坐地上。  
半晌，又突然跳起，更衣穿鞋，冲出门去。

气喘吁吁到达餐厅，站到包间门外时，海人突然也怂了。  
算了算了，一脸汗怪不雅观的，还是到卫生间洗洗脸冷静一下再说。  
垂头丧气跨进洗手间大门。不料一抬头就看见——  
“怎么哪里都有你啊！！”  
“这话该我问你！”神威乐步把擦手纸用力一扔：“我跟同学来吃散伙饭，你又在这干什么啊！”  
“等……等人。”海人编了个谎，俯身去开水龙头。  
神威走过来，拍了一下他后背：  
“哎，我刚才好像看到我妹中意的那个小哥，跟个女生进包间了，莫非那就是他的网恋对象？”  
“可能是吧，我哪知道。”海人洗脸。  
“完了我妹又要失恋了。”神威悻悻的：  
“说真的，我觉得那个女生没我妹漂亮耶，那么帅的小哥，绝对更配我妹——哎，你说他俩会不会也在吃散伙饭？”  
海人差不点一口把洗脸水呛嘴里。  
神威没有发觉海人的异常，倚着墙壁，一脸惋惜：  
“我妹太可怜了……唉，不然将就一下，把你介绍给她？你条件勉强凑得上吧，就是人太端着了，整天扮正经，假清高。”  
“不了谢谢。追人太累，我不追。”  
“哼，果然是假清高，怪不得一直单到现在。”神威斜了他一眼，挥挥手转身离开：“那祝你人在家中坐，对象天上来咯！”  
海人回敬了他了个驱赶的手势。

踏出洗手间后，海人又自行纠结了好一会儿、突然见包间门开，那个女生出现，慢慢向洗手间走来。  
只能是这时候了！  
也不知从哪来的勇气，海人孤注一掷，快步上前，站到她对面。  
“你是……他那位朋友？”女生首先认出了他。  
“对。”海人心跳剧烈地开口：  
“我给你付双倍猫的医药费，求你……务必要答应我一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
海人深吸一口气，垂下头，闭上眼，仿佛在暴风雨中：  
“离开他。”

“嘿，你说奇不奇怪，我还在苦恼怎么跟她说呢，她上个厕所回来就把我甩了！”  
校外的马路上，勇马步履轻快，脚下生风，完全不像正常的被甩的画风。  
海人很平静，只是浅笑着跟着他走。Stella最后说的话，依然留在脑中。  
“我答应你。其实我也知道我们不会有结果，但是我不后悔。他待我太好了，是那种，即使没有明天也不敷衍今天的那种好，这样的男朋友，可能我这辈子也没法再遇到了。”  
海人说别瞎想你还可以找到更好的。  
她笑笑，说，不用安慰我，我知道。  
想到这，海人又开了一下手机，确保医疗费已经给她转了过去。想附言说点什么，却又不知写什么是好。  
毕竟情伤，无法用金钱来衡量。  
如果她的猫最后还是死了，岂不是雪上加霜。  
——就这样吧，分手总要提的。虽然今天这个时机差透了。但，真的不想再拖下去了。多情之人做不到的事，便由我这个无情之人来做吧。

“天黑了耶，下面我们去哪里？”勇马突然插话：“我知道街那边有个很fancy的花园酒吧，要不要去坐坐？”  
“不了，没钱。”  
“欸好吧，那我们去湖边走走？那湖中心有个亭子，我们前几天刚发现的！”  
“不了，有点累。”  
“好吧好吧。”  
又过了一会儿。  
“快到情人节了耶，赫然发现我竟然在情人节前被甩了！”  
“哦，伤心了？”  
“没没没，哈，我只是在想，就剩这么几天了，又该上哪儿再找一个跟我过呢！”  
海人心里一凉。  
什么，好不容易帮他搞定了一个，他已经马不停蹄地想再找下一个了？？？  
还真是本性难移呐，依旧是那个“血可流头可断，只有女友不能断”的货色。  
“那么帅的小哥，绝对更配我妹。”  
神威乐步的话，好死不死又在脑海里浮现。  
——反正凭他这副皮囊，只要找就不愁有人要。  
海人自嘲地笑出了声。  
“有个人喜欢你喜欢得不得了，你去找ta不就好了。”  
勇马的眼睛瞬间亮了，蹦起来拦在海人面前。  
“谁？”  
海人站住，心头莫名一阵抵触。  
“你真滥情。”他冷冷地看了他一眼，绕开他走了。

（七）  
全搞砸了。  
回到宿舍，沮丧地想往自己床上倒，但突然想起昨晚刚在这床做过，便瞬间了无兴致。最后一脚踢开桌边的纸篓，往书桌上一趴。  
他应该会恨我吧，那么过分的话。  
海人将头深深埋进胳膊，感觉周身发冷，眼睛发热。就这么……散了吧？自己读研的阶段应该会搬宿舍，那时候，把让他把东西全带走，然后彻底忘记这件事，就当是南柯一梦。  
梦里大醉几场，一晌贪欢，今宵也该酒醒，迎接曲终人散了。那个人的活法，自己一辈子也无法认同。这段无处安放的痴情，就压在心底，用骨血化了葬下吧。  
窗外天已全黑。  
不知何时，走廊里响起急促的脚步声，勇马气喘吁吁开门进来。  
“你怎么不等我，自己走了！”  
海人没应。  
勇马也没再多说什么，自己在一旁忙活了一会儿，打开了阳台门：  
“风雅海人，可以过来一下吗？我有话对你说。”  
一般叫人大名时，定是没好事了。  
算了自作自受。  
海人起身。

夜色已浓，不时有微凉的风吹过，勇马胳膊搭在栏杆上望着远处，只能看到后脑的发丝屡屡随风飘起。  
海人拖着脚过了去，背靠墙壁，低头不语。  
“下午她走了以后，我一度……”勇马没回头，良久才开口。但说了半句，声音又突然变小了：“……天真的以为你会向我告白来着。”  
海人震惊地抬起眼睛。  
勇马依然背对着自己，看不到表情。  
“我想请你去花园酒吧，以为你会欣然过去，借机告白，但是你没有。  
“我改约你去湖心的亭，以为你会告白，但是你也没有。  
“后来我搜肠刮肚，说情人节没人陪我过，你突然说有一个人一直喜欢我，我真的高兴疯了，一下跳你前面，以为你会立刻抱住我告白。”  
又是一段漫长而痛苦的停顿。  
“——原来终究是我的一厢情愿罢了。”  
勇马低下头，悄悄用手背轻抹了一下脸。  
“虽然你讨厌我，但我还是想告诉你：  
“我喜欢你。  
“喜欢你到什么程度呢，我真的，除你以外，没兴趣再跟任何人上床了。说来巧，我在遇到你之后，就没有再跟任何人成功上过床，这可能就是命吧，哈哈。”  
勇马把自己说笑了，又用手背抹了一下眼角，突然转过身来，冲着海人苦笑了一下：  
“吓到你了吧，别害怕，我不会纠缠，就是告诉你一下。说完了。”  
说罢轻轻抽噎了一声，拉开门打算走了，忽然又停住，指指阳台角落：  
“哦对，回来路上买了盆花，看你爱养，这个又挺配你阳台，就买了。你不喜欢的话，就随便处理了吧——”  
没等话说完，就突然被一只手拉过去，一下跌到一个温热的怀抱里，紧接着，被一双有力的手臂牢牢环住。  
海人紧紧地抱着他，紧到快把他揉到自己身体里了，泪再也止不住，什么话也不会说，只会喃喃不停地重复“谢谢谢谢”。  
“哈？谢啥？”勇马一脸困惑。  
海人答不出，他无法用语言形容此刻内心的喜悦与酸楚。  
谢天谢地你也喜欢我。  
谢天谢地你勇敢地说出来。  
还有——依我的性格，我们真的差不点就错过了。  
还好，  
谢天谢地你是那种人，就算没有希望，也愿意牺牲时间认真挖掘每一份爱。  
内心的感情即将炸开，但又似乎丧失了语言能力，什么也说不出来，海人好一会子只会抱着勇马，又哭又笑，像个疯人。  
勇马迷惑了一会，也很快聪明地猜到了形势，一下子也哭了，哭着哭着，又跟着笑：  
“你不亲我吗？我们还没kiss过吧？”  
海人毫不迟疑，回身把他压到门板上，对准他的唇狠狠地深吻了下去。

春季的夜风中夹杂着隐隐的青草香，还未到十五，月亮却已足够圆了，海人跟勇马一番缠绵悱恻唇齿交缠后去屋子里拿了两瓶啤酒，又跑出来在阳台上席地看月亮。  
“你搬宿舍后，我可以继续跟着你住吗？”  
“当然，你买的花我怕养不对，指望你留在这里和我一起养呢！”  
“好啊——那你不嫌弃我滥情了？”  
“那个是误会！你听我解释，我跪在搓衣板上慢慢给你讲！！”  
“哈哈好，我看你怎么圆。”  
海人亲密地伸手搂过他，正想着要从那紫毛的哪里讲起时，突然噗哧一声笑场。  
“怎么了？”  
“没没没，我跟你慢慢讲：我有个朋友，是flag小能手……”

——神威乐步，你这孙子可算干了回好事，谢谢你给我立的好flag。这不，人在家中坐，对象天上来了。

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 这文的情节纯属虚构，但勇马是有原型的，原型是我的一个朋友，此人才气过人，性格率真，情于不情之物，故情史……罄竹难书www  
> 一开始是我喜欢ta，上赶子主动跟ta交好，跟ta唠得茶饭不思，后来，因小事产生分歧，我对ta冷冷地说了一些话，然后便不理ta，当时真的以为我们完了。  
> 没想到当晚，ta发了好长好长的话给我，说如果我讨厌ta，可以删了ta，但是ta是不会删我的。  
> 看得我立刻哭了。  
> 现在我们和好如初。谢天谢地ta多情重义，谢天谢地ta没有放弃。谨以此文，献给我珍视的那位朋友，H。


End file.
